Confessions Of The Scandalous Teenager
by MesmerizedDreams
Summary: Rachel Elle is back from France and this story is all about her life, her dreams, and her love. can she achieve it all to be on the top? will she risk it all?
1. Passion & Glory

14/04/2009 03:37:00

**Confessions Of a Luxury Teenager**

**Walking along the streets of Madison Ave. I was always in the spotlight which hasn't really bothered me but getting the attention isn't really me. It's not that I don't like it its just the privacy. Im Rachel 'Elle' Marie Spencer Crimson. 17 years old, my last year in high school. I just came back from my summer vacation in France & L.A. **

**I drove my car to our school Hillside Lenox School, I was 10 minutes early and called Stacey "Hey how was your vacation? Tell me later. Im like 10 minutes early… Starbucks?" I asked even thou I knew she'd say yes. I was already in line getting 2 Mocha Vanilla Capucino. "Of course I would, meet me infront in 5 minutes. Will bitch this school." She said evilly. " Love you." I returned my phone in my bag since I had to carry 2 starbucks coffee. I arrived in front of our school and saw Stacey. " Hey Stace! Starbucks!" I yelled everyone staring our way. "Hey Rach, no screaming, it is so inappropriate." She whispered hugging me.**

"**Thanks for the coffee." She smiled.**

"**Sure.. how was italy? Any sad déjà vu's with your family?" She asked just as Danny and came over.**

"**Hey Nate & Daniel, well actually my déjà vu wasn't so bad… and here is your hermes scarf." I said handing it over to her.**

"**What is with you 2?! Can't you just say goodbye." Danny complained.**

"**Shut Up Daniel, goodbye is like used by everyone Déjà vu sounds waay better." I replied.**

"**Thank you so much Rachh." Stacey said admiring her scarves.**

"**You girls are nothing without your branded clothes." Nate said.**

"**Oh fuck it boys, come on Rache, we have a school to crash." Stacey said grinning like a devil. Typical her as I walked over to her entering the school, "At least say a Goodbye!" the 2 boys yelled catching everyone's attention staring envy at us. I just waved my hand up in the air gesturing as a goodbye while Stacey yelled ' déjà vu!'**

**I giggled knowing the boys were probably pissed of with the whole French accent thing.**

"**Euggh. Don't you think it's so overrated people are wearing denim over tights." I said disgustingly.**

"**Listen up everyone! Denim Over Tights is so LAST YEAR." Stacey yelled to everyone.**

"**Did you seriously have to say that outloud?!" I complained.**

"**Yes, or else I'd barf looking at them." Stacey said, she'll always be the bitch.**

"**Hey Ella and Stace, how was your summer vacation? I want to invite you to the party of the year, yours truly, my birthday." The girl said her name's 'Sarah' and let me say.. her and her friend Olivia are like.. Wannabe me and Stacey.**

"**First of all, No ONE every calls us Ella & Stace unless your one of our bestfriends which I know only includes us 2 and Nate & Danny, I never knew you were included." I hissed.**

"**Our summer vacation was the best, Italy, France, LA & the Hamptons this year. For spending our 2 minutes with you which I have to admit is worthless and im pretty sure whatever day your birthday is will be busy." Stace added pissed off too.**

"**But… Donna Karen and Ashley Olsen will be there." She argued.**

"**We've seen and met Donna karen and as for Ashley.. she is like so last year." Stacey said walking away and I followed her.**

"**What a loser." Stace commented.**

"**I think it's time for total social destruction." I grinned.**

"**I love that idea, it's so great. Let's crash her party." Stacey would always have the best ideas for this.**

"**Hello this is Sarah Miles and I just wanted to say that the dessert for my party should have ice-creams with cucumbers and the food should be Indian curry and mega spicy chickens. Thank you and please don't call back." I grinned saying this to the buffet she ordered from. This was so easy.**

'**We are going to your party, I mean, like, it's a party we shouldn't miss and it will be the best.' Stacey said texting it to Sarah, the game is on and mixing.**

' **Hey Guys, go to Sarah's party tomorrow if you want a laugh. Meet us there.' I texted them just as they texted back a minute later.**

'**Whats for the laughs ladies? Will be there. My limo will pick you up. Nate will be Rache's escort and Stacey the bitch, is mine.' Me and Stacey laughed. These boys will always be bad boys. They never even had girlfriends, Never ever.**

**Class was usual same old same old, I got a text message from SS. (Scandal Society) **

_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**The summer has heated everybody down and don't we just love it when our teen elites are back, there is just so much drama. I can't wait to spill all the gossip in Scandalous Society. It's always fine to admit that you want to be one of us. We walk around the streets of New York, Manhattan with our Jimmy Choo Heels and Prada floral dresses.**_

_**We all know your jealous.**_

_**Scandalous Society.x.x.**_

_**There's a secret and everybody's talking. Our prettiest and richest 'it' girl is back from France and is more tanned than ever. Is she hiding something? We know there's never a secret that isn't revealed in Scandalous Society. She frequently did a magazine photoshoot for 'Vogue' magazine.**_

_**Our 4 social circle consiting of our 'it' girl 'Rachel 'Ella' Linden. Our 'bitchy' but beautiful lady 'Stacey Carter' and of course it won't be the hottest social circle without the richest and hottest guys in Manhattan, Our playboy 'Danny Harris' and our wild but delicious boy 'Nathan Harrington'. We can't help but drool on how glamorous and rich they're lives are. **_

_**Sightings :**_

_**Rachel hanging out at Starbucks spaced out looking at the sky, what you thinking of R?**_

_**Stacey shopping from Bendels, Barneys to Tiffanys. I don't ever think these elite's money will ever run out.**_

_**Daniel smoking cigarettes by the pool and not flirting with girls? That's a surprise. Beware D, we will find out what's going on.**_

_**NH caught staring at RC, will he make a move and they'd be the power couple in NY?**_

_**Will wait to find out,**_

_**x..x.x.**_

**What's In/Out?**

**In Out**

**Déjà vu Goodbye**

**Rachel&Stacey Sarah Miles**

**Shorts Denim Over Tights.**

**I dressed up and took a picture :**

**I took the elevator and rode down my apartment. As I came out, I spotted Danny's limo.**

"**Whoots for the car" I yelled at them and they turned around.**

"**Ahh yess… we know we're hot and irresistible." Nate smirked.**

"**Oh fuck it. The limo is hot stuff, not you guys, your just… stuff it." I mumbled.**

"**Yes, we know you love me." Danny Bragged, his such an ass.**

"**Yes I do." I blinked my eyes like those cartoon character thingys. And they started laughing.**

"**Hey Stace, so.. you coming yet?" I asked picking up my phone.**

"**Sorry Ellaaaa. Can't go, parents want me to stay home." She apologized.**

"**And leave me with the assholes? Thanks a lot Stace, Kidding. Love you. Cya tomorrow." I said glaring at the boys.**

"**Assholes? Fuck it ell." Daniel mumbled.**

"**Hurry up, this won't be a party until I crash it. Just keep your mouths shut." I warned entering the limo. **

"**Yeah Yeah…" Nate muttered.**

**I drank champagne from the waitor and felt dizzy. **

"**Hey guys! Wait up for me.. I feel.. sick." I said holding unto both of them trying to regain my strength.**

"**You just had too much champagne. Here have some water and just meet me after I party." Nate said.**

**I reached for my phone and I was called from 911. This has got to be important.**

"**Rachel Crimson? This is from the hospital, I just wanted to tell you that your grandma died. Goodbye!" the girl said at ease.**

**Wha…t??**

**I slumped back down on the floor and tears came out of my eyes. I just couldn't bear it… no one really cared where I was. Everyone was too busy partying. Calm down… drive… to the …. Hospital… I picked myself up and staggering to my car. I put the key into ignition and the engine started. I started to get..dizzy, about to fall asleep but I reminded myself im driving. Just as a car from behind bumped into me. Before I knew it, I bumped into a tree and passed out. **

**Have you ever had a day were you weren't in ease? Feeling like you were going to die. This was how I felt, when I bumped into the tree I swerved to the sea. I knew I could swim but my strength wasn't really helping. Then I gave up… **

**I got a call from Elle's parents **

"**Hello , your probably wondering where Elle is.. she is safe and sound with me. She's actually sitting down by the be.." I stopped as I noticed she was gone.**

"**She's not there Nate and its your fault! All we asked you was to take care of her. You don't need to cover up.. we know where she is!" her mum argued.**

"**What???" I asked curiously.**

"**She is in the hospital right now and she has so many bruises and she isn't breathing right now!" they said.**

**I quickly went to my car and drove to the hospital.**

**I raced to the emergency room and saw Elle.. she was sprawled on the bed. Lying down breathless, the doctors were trying to intubate her. She looked so helpless, I spotted Nate & her parents entering the emergency room. Her parents were in tears, everyone knew that sometimes even thou the Crimson's didn't show there emotions they truly loved there families. I put an arm thru nate's shoulder, I always knew he had feelings for her. "Is.. she.. okay?" I asked sobbing.**

"**no.. they said that she's been drugged with something to make her sleep and then someone followed her and bumped her car, then she swerved right into a tree and drowned on the sea." The doctor said answering my question.**

**There was a loud bursts of how is she?**

"**Well, currently she's not breathing, she's breathing thru the machine. Might be a coma, we don't know." He said sadly.**

**We all watched thru the window and fell asleep.**

**We know that when someone has the risk of dying people, there loved ones.. are in tears. They try to be brave, optimistic but it always enters your mind that he/she can die and there's nothing you could do about it except wait. And when that person dies you just hope that you could've said you loved them. But sometimes before you knew it, this was it. The moment that you wished you could've said it. And when it happens you wished that you could've done something cause you know you wouldn't give up. People die it happens but sometimes you cant accept the fact that they did. You just want the time to go backwards and save them, but you knew it's one in a million chance for that to happen.**


	2. Code Blue

02/05/2009 07:34:00

"**Tell her family she's crashing, get us a crash car! Her heart is failing." The doctor yelled.**

"**Okay…1…2…3.. CLEAR!" he yelled.. her heart still failing, he could see how much this family cares for her. **

**He could see the fear in there eyes.**

"**Okay charge to 250.. 1.. 2.. 3… CLEAR." I said it's still not working!**

"**Charge to 300.. CLEAR!" I yelled, in about 10 seconds her heart was back. I sighed into relief.**

**We tried intubating her but it still wouldn't come out. Okay.. one last try and if doesn't work will call out time of death.**

"**1…2…3…" then her heart failed.**

"**Time of death 13:00 am---" I stopped as she reigned her strength and started breathing again. **

"**Your lucky, your girl is a fighter." I praised smilling at them. This was probably a good thing.**


End file.
